


【SC】For those that follow

by Typical999



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typical999/pseuds/Typical999
Summary: 《湮灭》/《遗落的南境》paro的SC 极度爽流 暗黑 R向
Relationships: SC - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【SC】For those that follow

同队的人不知是第几次争吵起来，他对此已经有些麻木。

争吵的内容无非在几个话题里循环往复：彼此的身份，食物，水，外界通讯的故障，接下来的目的地和之前同伴的死。

克劳德静静地看着眼前的篝火，很快，他们的争吵开始波及到自己身上。由于他过于死板的性格以及前神罗士兵的身份，他总是队里最主要的集火对象。

为什么堂堂神罗的前士兵会陪他们这种下等人踏上这条不归路——是克劳德这几天里听到最多的质问。他不会为此辩解，这种逻辑不通的争吵本质上只是在毫无意义地浪费精神和体力。

从他踏进这片区域的时候，他就觉得不对劲……他总觉得自己的记忆像是漏了些什么东西。他的脑子一片混沌，体感时间也仿佛凝固了一般，他不知道其他人是否和他有相同的感知，理论上来说他们只进来了约莫几天的时间，但克劳德却觉得自己在这片景象诡异的禁区里呆了好几年。当然，他不是没想过询问同伴，但就目前来看，他就算开口发问也不过是多添事端而已。

克劳德站起身，无视那些谩骂，他选择去四周查探一圈，或许早在他们大声的时候就有几头变异的野兽盯上他们，在黑暗中，在这让人头皮发麻的，植物盛开着绚烂颜色的“幕布”后世界里，没人知道那些不为人知的角落中藏着什么致命的威胁。

毕竟之前那四个人就是这么死的。

他身边的这些人已经筋疲力竭，几乎都在崩溃的边缘了，克劳德心底清楚。

水和食物早已消耗殆尽，通讯被切断，罗盘指针一直在被某种神秘的磁场干扰着，他们回不去了——实则他们所有人在最初接下探险任务的时候就知道了自己的宿命，他们确实是在送命。因为在此之前，就没有没有任何神罗名下的开拓小队从这块幕布里“活着”走出去过。

克劳德不知道在这样的情况下，为什么自己还能保持冷静。

这块“幕布”开始出现的时候，所有人都以为这是个假以时日，就能解决的小“意外”，一部分人的死也只被理解为运气不好而做出的牺牲，他们从未想过，这是整个星球开始覆灭的信号。

而眼下，他的下腹又开始隐隐作痛起来，这种症状开始也是在他踏入这片区域的时候开始的，克劳德皱着眉，在他将手覆在自己的小腹上的时候，身后传来了一个声音：

“你别在意啊，他们也不是……有心的。”

同队的年轻女性跑过来向他致歉，克莱德看着对方不出声，他其实记不得她的名字了，只依稀想起来似乎是考察人员的助手。

可惜那个带着她的头发花白的地质学家进到这地方之后没能撑多久，在头一天夜里就从山上跌下去摔断了脖子。

他们谁也不知道年过半百的老头为什么会在这么危险处境下，在黑夜里独自去到断崖那种地方，或许是被什么东西追着的不慎失足跌下去的，或许只是他自己不小心，又或许……是有人杀了他。

可毕竟人死了，到最后，除了将尸体埋了，地质学家的死给他们带来的除了悲伤，恐惧外，便是无端的猜疑。但现在回想起来，克劳德发现自己居然已经记不起死去的那几个人的模样了，所有人的脸在他回忆里逐渐演变成一团团不可辨认的肉球，他的记忆开始出现偏差，但为了不增加多余的恐慌，他选择避而不谈。按照合约内容，他不过只是个护卫而已，所以他只是对眼前的女性点点头，便提起武器继续去巡逻了。

“啊，克劳德先生，”在他动身前，女人又有些迟疑地叫住了他，对方声音干涩，似乎是很久没喝过真正的水了，但却故意向他示好一般说道，“总感觉，您和其他人不一样……怎么说呢，蓝色的眼睛，很漂亮，让人觉得，很安心。”

很安心……

女人的话语像是不断回荡在他的耳边。

今晚是他守夜，他在漆黑的夜里反复回味着这三个字。似乎是很久很久以前，有什么人对他说过同样的话，但究竟是谁，什么时候发生的事情，他怎么也回想不起来了。

这里的黑夜很奇怪。克劳德愣愣地看着前方，他出神地想着，那些颜色绚丽的植物在夜晚也会发出的幽光也好，温热的带着诡异香气挠在人脸上发痒的夜风也好……但不管表面有多宁静祥和，他一丝一刻都不敢放松。因为在他的认知里，再死寂的夜晚这样的野外总该有些虫鸣和树叶相互摩挲的响声，但这里什么都没有，这里的夜晚安静地有些过分，就如同某个盛大地，迷幻的，专门为人准备的坟墓一样，任何人在这种鬼地方呆久了心智都会不正常。

都到了这时候，克劳德已经承认，自己的脑子确实出了问题，要不然一般人遇到眼下这样的情况一定会惊慌失措，至少不会像他这样平静。更何况他的记忆也像空气里的尘埃一样四散在空中，别说他为什么来这里，就连他自己对外头那个正常世界的印象也开始逐渐模糊，或许再过一段时间，他连自己是谁都不知道了。

脑海里总有个声音在呼唤他，让他本能地靠近这里，想要去触碰自己的过去。

「Cloud。」

又是那个梦。又是那个声音。

有人呼唤着他，他耷拉着眼皮，迷蒙之间，他猜测自己应该是睡着了……不然又怎么会做梦。

可任凭他怎么努力都没办法清醒过来。

是谁？

就算在梦中，他也能体会到某种熟悉的，切肤的恶心到想吐的反胃感。

「是时候了，Cloud。」

等等，别走。

银色的长发和不详的黑羽，这个诡异的背影一直出现在他的梦里，但他刚想伸手去够……现实中一声凄厉的惨叫让他浑身一颤，直直地从昏睡中睁开了眼。

无暇去顾及梦中所看见的内容，因为现实没比噩梦好上半分。克劳德这才发现自己的军用防护服早在不知道什么时候就被冷汗浸透了，梦里的那种彻骨的恐惧是真的，他闷哼一声，艰难地起身，小腹传来的某种抽痛感让他嘶地一声拧起了眉。

我到底是怎么了？

可眼下他显然没空去管这个问题，因为他辨认出自己听见的那声尖叫来自于之前同他打招呼的女人。这时顾不得男女有别，克劳德赶到临时搭建的营帐外时只迟疑了一秒，随即伸手一把将挂帘掀起，而呈现在他眼前的景象让他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

女人跌坐在地上，惊恐地看着眼前一个血肉模糊的“男人”。那或许已经不能称作是“人”了，那团血肉模糊的躯体，从衣着上来看应该是他们同队的一个士兵，但脸已经被啃咬得认不出模样了。克劳德还记得几个小时前他气势汹汹地瞪着自己想要兴师问罪的样子，但现在他已经认不出对方了，那”人“惨叫着，上半身几乎被密密麻麻的一种类似蜜蜂的虫群包裹着，他的脸部被啃噬得尤为严重，而定睛一看，克劳德发现那些虫体来源不是别处，居然是从对方的左眼眼窝里不断涌出来的。

“都是……你……你这个……婊子！贱人！”

他破碎的喉咙里发出断断续续的咒骂，像是随时要向眼前的女人扑过去：“是你……是你杀了那个……色老头，你现在又……咳呃——！”

克劳德无从下手，他看着眼前全身抽搐不断用手抠挖自己眼睛的“血人”，而就在他犹豫的那一刻，“砰”的一声枪响，他看见满脸泪痕，神情凄惶的女助手举着枪，黑洞洞的枪口正对着士兵。似乎是没正中要害，女人在那团血肉抽搐着想要压过来的时候又下意识地开了两枪，最终“士兵”的躯体倒了下来，到临死前都没能再多说一句话。

这下他们这支队伍只剩下四个人了。克劳德佩服自己在此刻居然还能冷静地分析现状，他重新背上那把过宽的铁剑，不发一言，正在犹豫要不要想办法将那堆不再动弹的肉块烧了的时候，听见了女人低低的哭声。

此时他们的临时营地里只剩下他，女助手，一名沉默寡言的中年人，还有一个和他年纪相仿的青年。

“你哭什么？！不是你干的好事么？！你把我们所有人都骗进来，就想看着我们一个个死！”

临在眼前的死亡终于让年轻人的心理防线彻底崩溃，他蜷缩在角落里发着抖，甚至不敢去看地上曾经的同伴一眼，捂着双耳语无伦次地控诉着：“进来之前我就知道了！……那死老头上了你！是你把他骗进来的！你要他死不够！还要拉着我们一起死——！是虫卵，那些虫……她放在了水里，我们都被寄生了！我们一个也别想逃！”

被质问的女性助手只是一味地抽泣着，她双手捂着脸呜咽声从她的指缝里断断续续地漏出来，不知道为什么，克劳德总觉得这哭声不似人声。

“是不是我又有什么关系呢……”过了一会她的呜咽变成了某种难以形容的嘶哑抽噎，“你们里头有哪一个是正常的，不都是不想活了，才进来的么……”

克劳德见她抬起头，忽然咧开嘴露出一个骇人的笑容，她重复着意义不明的句子：“我们没有人是完整的……没有人……”

按照记录仪来看，他们在这片植物茂密的林区呆了不过6天而已，虽然明面上他们的任务是进到这片变异区域里头，将采集到生物的样本带回外界，但在第一天他们发现自己失去方向，与外界联系被切断的那一刻，其实所有人的心中都知道了自己回不去了。

终于在第八天的夜里，他们之中只剩下克劳德和那个始终不置一词的中年人。女助手在前一天晚上变异成了牙齿尖锐，浑身长满毛发的怪物，她咬烂了另外那个年轻人的喉咙，最终克劳德用铁剑捅穿了她的胸口。就在死前的那一刻克劳德还看见她伸出变异的双手想要去触碰他的眼睛，他下意识的往后一退，铁剑从那破烂的躯体内抽出的时候，女人用一种难以言喻的神情看着他，最后如释重负地倒在了血泊里。

女人的尸体不再动弹了之后，中年人兢兢业业地用小刀将尸体上的血肉刮下来一小部分，放进试管，再储存在采样盒里，做这些的时候他依旧没有开口说些什么，这会儿克劳德想起来了，对方似乎是个生物学家。

“她没有说错……”几天几夜没有开口的中年人的嗓子里再次发出声音的时候，克劳德以为自己听错了。

那声音几不可闻，低哑地只剩下气音，幸亏这诡异的地方没有毁了他的听觉，但就算这样如果不是这树林过于安静，他几乎都没察觉到有人在说话。

生物学家维持着采集样本的怪异姿势半蹲在地上，克劳德有些疑惑，但就在他准备伸手将人拉起来的时候，才毛骨悚然地发现中年人的双脚固定在了地上。

这么形容并不贴切，实际上，就克劳德看到的实际情形来说，应该是他的脚“生长”在了地上。

“我们都不想活了……”中年男人的眼睛看着虚无的前方，此时克劳德才发现他的眼珠没了眼黑，只剩下病态般的灰白色。

“我得了癌症，原本就没几个月时间了……”像是当克劳德不存在，他断断续续继续用嘶哑的气音自言自语道，“妻子和我离婚，孩子也想将我赶出去……我原本就是来寻死的……我想至少死，也死在自己的这份工作上……”

“我应该撑不到陪你去灯塔了，年轻人……在我的躯体消亡后，你能帮我……取下我的样本么？如果你足够好运，还能将这些带出去……”

在他说话期间，克劳德看见他的眼珠逐渐浑浊，那些藤蔓从男人的双脚，血肉里“生长”出来，和之前被寄生的士兵的情况不同，不是被当做养分，而是生物学家整个身体像是在转变成植物一般——

“你应该和我们不一样吧……在这里没有真正的死亡，我们只是存在的形式不一样而已……你的身体没有发生转变或许是你的内心还存着一些希望，这里或许有你追求的某种东西……可在这种地方抱着希望实在是太痛苦了，年轻人……但愿你能……”

之后的话克劳德没能听见，生物学家的全身已经变成了茂盛的植株，血红的职业在他眼前生长开来，却依旧维持着人形的姿态“蹲”在原来的地方。

克劳德静默了好一会儿，他迟疑着用手从他身上采摘了一片滴着血的新叶，在把那片叶子放进试管，收进采样盒之后，他终于忍不住跑到一边的草丛里，弯腰吐了出来。

恐惧，愤怒，悲痛……他对眼前的现状并不是没有任何感觉，只是出于自我保护意识而强迫自己不去想罢了。

终于的终于，这里的活人只剩他一个了。

克劳德吐得昏天地暗，甚至连生理性泪水都模糊了双眼，不知过了多久，他才终于缓和了一点……他用剩余不多的清水漱了漱口，强迫自己喝了几口下去，又奢侈地将剩下的小半瓶全数倒在了自己的头上，终于勉强镇定了下来。

他还是选择将采样盒埋在了生物学家的身旁，这毕竟是对方一手收集的东西，况且……他并不认为自己能活着出去。

其实有一点对方说错了，他来这里之后，身体并不是没出现过异变。他伸手摸上自己的小腹，闭上眼尽量让自己不去回想自己前几天晚上，在检查为何腹痛时看到的身体现状。

须臾的犹豫之后，他背上武器，食物和水的储备已经耗尽，他独自一人踏上了余下的路途。

灯塔。

那栋白色的建筑，算是这里的至高地了。就像引领着飞蛾烧死自身的焰火一样，某种强烈的驱动力吸引着他，在潜意识里告诉他，只要他去了那里，就会有想要的一切。

只是他没有想到，他们甚至还没有走出这片森林，他就失去了全部同伴。

而更出乎他意料的还在后头，因为在他最终到达灯塔的时候，他看见了海。

克劳德记得，在出发之前，他们有细细查勘过在“幕布”出现之前的，这片至南区域的地图，这里确实有片湖泊。但当他走了不知多久，视野渐渐开阔起来后，他看见的，那片莹绿的水域接连着天际，远远不是地图上看起来的样子。

光过于亮了，刺得他的眼睛开始流泪，克劳德开始有某种昏昏欲睡的困意，他步履蹒跚地走在白色的沙滩上，他不知道在这片禁区里见到的太阳是否和外界一样，眼下他懒得去思索这些细枝末节，他的目的地只有一个……就是那座灯塔。

这时候的克劳德还未意识到，这将会成为他最后悔的一个决定。他在那个正常的世界里浑浑噩噩地活着最终和这个星球一起毁灭也好，在之前的无数次危机里被异变的野兽或者同伴杀死也好，都要好过他推开灯塔的门，打开潘多拉的魔盒之后所迎来的终局。

克劳德·斯特莱夫在那扇门的后面看到了“自己”，抑或是说，一具像是自己的躯壳。

那具身体浑身赤裸着泛着苍白的颜色，像某种过于精致的石膏像一般，克劳德看见“他”双眼紧闭，四肢都被砍去，只剩下躯体被“镶嵌”在了灯塔内墙上。只是这些就罢了，就在他视线下移的时候，他居然看见……那具神似自己的躯壳下身被扩张开，和他现在异变的身体一样，阴茎退化，长出了女性才有的肉洞，他盯着那墙上生出的形状让人头皮发麻的某根“东西”插在那个洞里上下蠕动的样子，就好像正在被……

这一切都超越了克劳德的认知范围，他头脑一片空白，本能地转身，要逃出这座灯塔。可就在他背过身去的一刹那，身后忽然有一股大力将他撞得向前，直接将他压在了破旧的木门上。

“呃……！”他开始挣扎，身体不断地向后使劲想要将那未知的怪物撞开，但无论他费了多大的力气，身后压着他的力道都纹丝不动。

他侧过头，喉咙里发出野兽般地喘息声，汗水沿着下颌滴落下来，随后他看见了，他看见了身后压着他的东西……一个黑色的，没有脸的，人形。

「那是我自己。」

脑海里一个声音对他如此说道。克劳德摇摇头竭力反抗着接下来的事情发生，显然，遗失的记忆渐渐浮现在他的脑海里。他回想起了一切的开始，是的，这里，这片被异变覆盖的禁区，并不是他第一次来。在脱离神罗之后，他接下贫民区的一个很简单的任务，只是护送一批物资。当时，“幕布”并没有将这里隔离，这也只是一个普通的边陲小镇，当时的克劳德在野外不小心被叶片割破了手指，惨剧是从那时候开始发生的。

他似乎偶然地被选为了某种“媒介”，在这片禁区发生的一边简而言之就是生物之间可以将相互的DNA投射在对方身上，无论人，动物，草木，几乎都是共通的投射对象，所以相对的，只要有一滴血，侵占这片区域的，来自外太空的，异界的神就能创造出相同的复制品。

在记忆中，他在那趟任务后就再也没有走出那个小镇，所以说……

他感到绝望的同时却有一种虚无的，释然的空泛，他终于知晓了真相，尽管这个真相残酷地让他恨不得重新忘记这一切。

为什么会变成这样呢……

他的身体慢慢地从门板上滑落下去，他茫然地张着嘴，和搁浅的鱼类一样濒死般呼吸着，身后的黑色人形渐渐融化了，黑色的，粘稠的液体开始渗进他的军用防护服里，有生命般地将他包裹住。克劳德渐渐感觉到了冷意，他知道自己的身体内部正在被改造，最终，他会成为那个和墙上一模一样的，拥有女人子宫的，供异界的神明滋养生息的媒介，随后会有一个新的“他”诞生，再一次作为幸存者被投放到外界，类似于病毒般的DNA折射会感染更多的人，最后，整个星球唯独剩下他和那个名叫萨菲罗斯的神明，连带着荒芜和生机一并共存。

克劳德艰难地支起上半身，他推开灯塔的门，匍匐着爬出了那栋让他头皮发麻的建筑。无论如何，就算现在，他意识到自己是个复制体，他也不想看着自己原来的身体被这样肆意玩弄的样子。

「你长大了。」

他的脑袋开始一阵阵地抽疼，隐约间，他感到自己的双腿之间有某种粘稠的湿意。克劳德摇了摇头想要摆脱这种让人恶心的眩晕感，可他不知道的是，随着他匍匐爬行的动作，他身下雪白的的沙地上已经留下了一条蜿蜒的血迹。

他像任何一个发育成熟的女孩一样来了初潮。克劳德闭上眼睛，在听见身后沙沙的响声时，他想到了死。

他加快了爬行的动作。比起被异界的神明当成繁殖的工具，他宁愿现在就沉到被污染的海水里。反正他根本也不算做是人类，真正的他在很早以前就——

「我很高兴……」

克劳德惨叫一声，他头痛欲裂，难受地在沙地上打滚。

令他意想不到的是，在他还没有够到那片海水的时候，巨大的，莹绿色的浪潮就舔舐了过来，在他还未来得及反应之前就淹没了他。

这时候，克劳德才后知后觉地意识到，自己并没有感受到任何海风吹拂过来，而在没有风的情况下，自己方才见到的那波光粼粼的浪潮……是因为海水本身，整片海域的水体都在蠕动着，欢欣雀跃着，见到他“回家”。

“呜……！”在被拖进海水里的前一秒，他终于看见了沙地上那道身影。神明和他在梦里见到的一样，由着蛊惑人心的绿色眼眸和几乎及地的银色长发，祂的上半身几乎和普通成年男性相差无几，但下半身却长着三对巨大的光翼。

神明带着一种近似温柔的笑意看着金发的青年，仿佛祂一直置身事外，这一切一切的惨剧都和祂没有关系……而下一秒，他选中的人类就在祂的指印下，被吞进了汹涌的海水里。

青年再次被冲刷上岸的时候已经不着寸缕，他四肢瘫软，茫然地睁着双眼，身体过电一般一抽一抽地痉挛着，他呻吟着，口鼻处接连不断有清透的粘液溢出，过了一会后他打开了自己的腿，将自己身体中心原本最羞耻的地方露了出来，随后他维持着待产孕妇一般的姿势，开始上下猛烈地晃动着腰，因为受到过量的DNA折射反应，他根本忍不住，甚至已经等不及名叫萨菲罗斯的神明真正使用他的身体，就难耐地想象着空气中有根无形的，他盼望已久的生殖器贯穿着他，让他怀上邪神的子嗣。

他瘫倒在沙地上，在那些的光羽终于大发慈悲地覆盖在他身上时，早就失去了任何反抗的念头。

“嗯…呜…！”他面色发红，手指蜷曲了下偏过脑袋，蓝得发绿的眼眸里开始逐渐聚满水汽。

这种漫涨的，疼痛的，令人作呕的感觉他其实已经在上个轮回里经历过无数次。

他的只觉得双耳嗡嗡作响，脑袋像是炸裂般地剧痛着，他视线模糊，吸入的空气像火一样烧灼着他的肺，身体中央被被他甚至不敢去想象的，触感奇怪，仿佛长满疣粒的异形生殖器东西贯穿着，将他整个人劈成两半。

「好孩子。」

异界的神似乎对他说了什么，但他已经听不见了。某股看不见的力量将他从地上提了起来，让他如同海底藤壶般附着在了神明的身上。

他开始觉得浑身发痒，毛孔，血管里都好似有千万只虫体在爬过一般，他渴求着眼前这个悲剧的始作俑者，连皮肤都身上的每个细胞都像是在叫嚣着要和眼前的异形融为一体。

“啊啊！”青年仰起脖子，那近乎逼疯他的快感让他剧烈地扭动着腰，他神色痛苦，抽泣着晃动胳膊，本能地拉扯住面前异形的银发，片刻过后，他眉头一松，喉头滚动的同时浑身剧烈地抽颤了下，紧接着他感觉得大量的热液从自己新生的子宫里喷涌出来，顺着交合处淅淅沥沥地落在沙地上，留下一滩淫秽的深色水渍。

“对不起……我……我……”

就连他也不知道自己为什么要道着歉，他小声嗫嚅着，抽噎着，但神明的嘴角依旧挂着着那诡谲的笑意，并没有责怪他的意思，祂只是看着他，将光羽收拢，将他的全身包裹起来，随后带着他，慢慢地沉入了海底。

FIN.


End file.
